You Don't Even Recognize Me, Do You?
by karilicious123
Summary: People always ask what a farm girl is doing on an international cruise for school. Most people think it is to gain experience, but that isn't it. Only Bailey Pickett herself knows the real reason to this answer.
1. Chapter 1: This Is It

**You Don't Even Recognize Me, Do You?**

_-a Suite Life on Deck Fan Fic-_

__The clock struck 11:00 PM as Bailey Pickett climbed into bed on the Sunday before the first day of her second year at school on the S.S. Tipton. Bailey had already wrote her summer reading reports, restocked all of her school supplies, picked out all her outfits for the first week of school; she was READY. However, there was one thing that Bailey had not planned out and it was the same thing she had struggled herself to do since her very first day aboard the ship.

_Okay._ Bailey thought to herself as she rolled over on her side, trying to get a good night's rest before class in the morning. _I'm going to do it this year. No, that's what I said last year and I never did it. I am going to do it TOMORROW. I HAVE to do it tomorrow. I know you are scared, Bailey, but you can DO it. **What is the worst thing that could happen?**_

Bailey finally drifted off to sleep and was awakened at 7:00 AM, right on the dot, by her alarm clock. She knew that today was the day- she was finally going to tell the truth and get what she came here for.

She got dressed for school, did her hair, her makeup, and headed down to her classroom. She then assumed her seat at the front of the class right next to her equally eager and studious friend, Cody Martin. Just then, **SHE** entered the classroom.

Ms. Tutweiller began with the usual "first-day-of-school lesson plan", but Bailey hardly listened. All she could think about was how she was going to break this completely life altering news to Emma Tutweiller.

Just then, the bell rang and class was dismissed for lunch. All the other kids filed out as quick as possible.

_"You coming?"_ Cody hollered to Bailey.

_"No."_ She nervously said back, _"I have to talk to Ms. Tutweiller about something real quick. I'll meet you on the Sky Deck though."_ She finished with a small smile.

Then, as Cody left, Bailey was alone with Ms. Tutweiller.

_"Ms. Tutweiller?"_ Bailey asked as Ms. Tutweiller was erasing the chalk remains from the black board.

_"Yes, Bailey?"_ Ms. Tutweiller said, not bothering to turn around.

_"Can I talk to you about something...**important?**"_ _This is it._ Bailey thought to herself. **_Just do it_**. _Come on._

_"Yeah, what's up? It's the first day and to be completely honest with you, I haven't put any thought into the lesson plans yet so there isn't any 'hints' I can give you yet."_ Emma said, rather annoyed.

_"No..uh, ma'am...it's not about that. It's about..."_ Bailey began and then halted as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

_"Bailey? Are you okay? Did something happen to you?"_ Emma asked, now rather attentive and concerned.

Bailey cried in silence for a second and then quietly said, **_"You don't even recognize me, do you?"_**

_"Of course I do- you're Bailey Pickett! One of my prized students!"_ Emma said with a rather confused smile.

_"No, Emma."_ Bailey said sobbing now, **_"I'm also your little sister!"_**


	2. Chapter 2: Dirty Diana

You Don't Even Recognize Me, Do You?

-a Suite Life on Deck FanFic by Karilicious123-

Chapter 2: Dirty Diana

* * *

About a minute of pure silence passed after Bailey had revealed the news to Emma before Emma had finally spoken up.

_"Um..."_ Emma mumbled,_ "I...don't know what to say...uh...are you sure?"_

_"I just did something that took me over a YEAR to build up the courage to do and all you can say is 'are you sure?' YES I AM SURE."_ Bailey yelled back through tears.

_"Bailey, it isn't possible. My parents died in a car crash."_ Emma said quietly.

_"I know! Mine did too!"_ Bailey said, _"Emma, I know what I am talking about!"_

_"Don't call me Emma...it's weird."_ Emma said, without thinking.

Bailey then just looked at her with a broken soul and turned to storm out.

_"Wait! Bailey come back!"_

Bailey trotted back.

_"I didn't mean that, I'm sorry. It's just...are you sure? It's not that I don't believe you, it's just I didn't think I had any siblings. I mean, I moved out when I was sixteen and I never went back."_

_"Emma, you are 16 and a half years older than me. Look, I have pictures to prove it to you!"_ Bailey said as she pulled out a photo album from her bag that she had been waiting to show Emma all year. _"Do you know who that is?" Bailey said as she pulled out a picture of a Woman and a toddler._

_"Yes, that's my mother and...I guess that must be me."_

_"No, it's our mom and ME. See do you have a birth mark on your left shoulder like the girl in the picture?"_

_"No."_ Emma said, still completely shell-shocked.

_"But I do! See!"_ Bailey said showing Emma.

_"And here is a picture of me and our mom AND dad! See, it's true! We have the same parents!"_

_"Well...I guess it is."_ Emma said, as a tear started to trickle down her face as she looked at Bailey.

_"You sat in my class for an ENTIRE year, and I had NO idea."_ Emma started to lightly cry. _"I am so sorry, Bailey."_

_"It's fine! We have each other now! It's okay!"_ Bailey said, suddenly very excited! _"Wanna go get our nails done? Or we can go see a movie on deck! Or at least dinner!"_

_"Bailey, maybe this is enough for one day."_ Emma said as she stood up from the desks that her and Bailey had taken a seat on.

_**"What?"**_Bailey said, as all of the excitement drained out of her face.

_"This is a BIG piece of news- I just need a night or two to process it."_ Emma said in a light manner.

_"What? You're not excited? I thought you would be as happy as I was when I found out that I had REAL family. Emma, I grew up with a foster family when Mom and Dad passed away. NO ONE WANTED ME when they were gone- NO ONE. You are the only family that I have. Am I not good enough for you? I can't believe you."_ Bailey shouted at Emma.

_"Bailey! Calm down! I am not saying we can't be sisters, I just need to think about things. At least for today. We can have dinner tomorrow?"_ Emma suggested trying to put a hand on Bailey.

_**"No. Forget it."**_ Bailey said as she turned and stormed out.

_"Bailey-"_ Emma said trying to call her back before realizing it was a hopeless cause.

_**Shit.**_ She thought.

* * *

Bailey couldn't stop crying as she ran to The Sky Deck to meet her friends. She saw Zack, Cody, and London sitting at a table by the juice bar.

_"Hey Bailey!"_ Cody called to her as he motioned for her to come over.

Bailey ran up in tears.

_"Bailey, what's wrong?"_ London said, rather worried.

_"Nothing. I don't want to talk about it."_ Bailey said as she sat down.

_"Well...then what do you WANT to do?"_ Zack said.

_"I want to get really REALLY drunk and forget this stupid day EVER happened."_

_"I think we can arrange that."_ London said with a sly smile._ "Let's go to our room."_ London said as they all followed suit.

* * *

It was now 9:00 PM. They had been in London and Bailey's room for about 2 and a half hours and they were GONE. Well, Cody hadn't drunk anything at all (besides water, of course). Zack and London were a little tipsy, but Bailey was GONE.

_"Ooooh guys. I feel soooooo much betterrrrrr!"_ Bailey said as she lay down on the floor.

_"Good!"_ Zack said with a laugh.

_"Yeah...SCREWWWW MS. TUTWEILLERR. STUPID HOE."_ Bailey said with a slurred laugh.

_"What? What did she do this time?"_ London said with an eye roll.

_"I told her I was her sister and she basically told me to eff off."_ Bailey spat out.

_"What?"_ Cody jumped up and said._ "How long did you know about this?"_

_"A whole damn year! A DAMN YEAR! But I was too scared to say anything. Now it doesn't even MATTAAA."_ Bailey said as she started rummaging through London's drawers.

_"Woah."_ Zack said.

_"Double woah..."_ London said.

_"Hey, what's this?"_ Bailey said as she help up a little zip block bag with what looked like powdered sugar in it.

_"Oh that?"_ London said with a shrug,_ "When Portia was here last time, she left some of her coke. I guess I should probably get rid of it before I get in trouble for the whole thing."_

_"Well, I can get it off of yer hands."_ Bailey said with a giggle.

_"No, Bailey, that stuff isn't cool. It will mess you up. I don't even know why I still have it."_ London said, suddenly very serious.

_"Oh come on! I have had a bitch of a day! Just let me TRY it! I won't leave the room! I promise!"_ Bailey drunkenly pleaded.

_"Fine..."_ London said, against her better judgement. _"But I'm not going to be around it when you do. Sorry, I just can't handle it."_ London said as she left the room and headed for the Sky Deck.

"Fine." Bailey said. "Zack, help me figure this out!"

_"No."_ Zack sternly said, _"I'm with London."_ Then with a sudden change of heart, _"It's not that I am judging you, I just can't really afford to get into anymore trouble. But you two nerd can."_ He said as he pointed at Cody and Bailey with a laugh as he left the room.

_"Fine! Just you and me, pal!"_ Bailey said as she started chopping and lining the cocaine up in a row. _"This is how they do it in movies, I guess."_ Bailey said, as focused as she could be in her state.

_"Bailey..."_ Cody started, rather uneasy and **COMPLETELY** sober, let us not forget, _"I don't think this is a good idea. Everybody reacts differently to cocaine and since you have never done it before, it could get really ugly."_

_"Then LEAVE. It doesn't matter! No one wants me anyways. It wouldn't even matter if I just dropped dead."_ Bailey said with a cynical laugh as she snorted up the cocaine, with a slight cough.

_**"Bailey, NO!"**_ Cody shouted, but it was too late.

* * *

_"Woah..."_ Bailey said, as the reaction started to finally kick in.

At first, she was elated and "floating", but then, just as Cody had predicted, things started to get ugly. REALLY ugly.

_"Take that EMMA TUTWEILLER."_ Bailey screamed as she threw her stack of books across the room.

_**"Bailey, stop!"**_ Cody yelled, frightened for both his and her life.

_**"AHH!"**_ Bailey screamed as she punched London's vanity mirror, shattering the glass and cutting up her entire hand in the process.

_"Bailey!"_ Cody said as he ran to Bailey, who had stumbled down to the floor, hand dripping with blood.

Bailey just started sobbing in her own pool of broken glass and blood.

_That's it._ Cody thought to himself._ I need to get London and Zack back up here._

* * *

_"Bailey, I will be RIGHT back. DO NOT MOVE."_ Cody said as he left the room, locking the door behind him, just to be safe.

Cody bolted up to the Sky Deck to find London and Zack at the juice bar (shocking...right?)

_"How is little Dirty Diana up there?"_ London said with a laugh, until she saw the horrified look on Cody's face.

_**"She has gone CRAZY."**_ Cody said, starting the slightly hyperventilate. _"She smashed a mirror and cut up her hand and she is crying and I don't know what to do, I just needed to get you guys because I don't know what to do with her! I locked her in the room so she wouldn't get out, but that was the best I could think of!"_

_"Cody, calm down, we'll go help you!"_ Zack said as they got up.

_"What's going on?"_ Ms. Tutweiller came up and said, _"I heard Cody freaking out and when the four of you are together...God knows what trouble goes on- wait...where is Bailey.?"_ Emma asked.

**None of them said anything, they just kind of looked at each other- not knowing what to say.**

_"What is going on? Someone better tell me right now or ALL of you will be in __**SERIOUS**__ trouble."_ Emma commanded.

_"Ms. Tutweiller,"_ Zack started off, trying to take over the reigns, _"Bailey was really upset and so she asked if we wanted to drink a little, so we went with her just to make sure she was okay, and she found some cocaine in London's drawer."_

_"NOT MINE, BY THE WAY."_ London piped in.

_"I don't care. What HAPPENED?"_ Emma said, very worried.

_"She went CRAZY! Ms. T!"_ Cody said, freaking out and hyperventilating again. _"She threw her books all around, and smashed a mirror and cut up her hand an-"_

_"Cody, can you take me to her."_ Emma demanded, **"NOW."** She said before anyone could protest to the idea.

**And off they went to pay a visit to Bailey**


	3. Chapter 3: Dreaming

You Don't Even Recognize Me, Do You?

-A Suite Life on Deck Fanfiction by Karilicious123-

Chapter 3: Dreaming

* * *

Emma Tutweiller, Zack, Cody, and London all arrived outside of Bailey's room.

_"What are we going to do, Ms. T?"_ London quietly asked.

_"I haven't quite figured it out yet."_ Emma said, rather unsure, _"I think we just need to make sure she is okay first."_

Just then, Emma knocked on the door, _"Bailey, can we come in please. You aren't in trouble, we just want to make sure you are okay."_

_"GO AWAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!"_ Bailey screamed through the door.

_"She is on a come down."_ London said quietly, _"She isn't high anymore, she is just angry."_

_"Bailey, honey, is it okay if I come in by myself?"_ Emma tried again.

_"NO. I'M LEAVING THIS BOAT. NOW."_ Bailey screamed again.

Emma turned to the kids and said, _"You guys head on up to bed. I think it's better if I deal with this on my own."_

Zack and Cody turned around to head out.

_"Ms. T, this is my room too."_ London said.

_"Oh that's right."_ Emma said, _"Well- just wait here- I'll take Bailey to mine."_

Emma turned back to the door._ "Bailey, I'm coming in."_ Emma said as she unlocked the door.

She walked in to find Bailey lying on the floor with the blood from her hand all over her.

_"Bailey-"_ Emma said, completely stunned and unsure of what to say.

**_"Just leave."_** Bailey said, the words short and painful- like venom.

_"Bailey. I'm not going anywhere."_ Emma said as she sat on the floor with Bailey.

_"Well then I will."_ Bailey said as she tried to get up and leave, but then failed as she realized she couldn't put any pressure on her hand. _"Ouch."_ She muttered.

_"Bailey, let's go get your hand looked at and then we can deal with this."_ Emma said as she started to help Bailey up.

**_"No. Just leave me alone MRS. TUTWEILLER! Just go away! I can figure this out on my own- I've done it for 17 years already!"_ **Bailey shouted back.

_"Bailey. I'm so sorry."_ Emma said as she tried to look at her right in the eyes, but Bailey turned away._ "There is a lot we have to talk about. I wasn't ready the other night, but I am ready now. Lets go get your hand fixed up and then we will talk, okay?"_ Emma said softly, reasoning with the girl.

**_"Fine."_** Bailey said quietly as she let Emma lead her out the door.

* * *

They went up to the clinic and Bailey got a few stitches and had her hand bandaged up.

_"How are you feeling, Bailey?"_ Emma asked after the nurse had left.

_"Like complete shit."_ Bailey said quietly.

_"Do you want to go back to my suite and we can talk. You can stay the night if you want."_ Emma asked again. **_"Please.?"_**

_"Okay."_ Bailey said as she got off the cot to leave.

_"Wait."_ Emma said, waiting for Bailey to turn around.

_"What?"_ Bailey said, rather bitterly.

Tears started welling up in Emma's eyes as she put her hands on Bailey's arms firmly. **_"Don't EVER do anything like this again because you really REALLY scared me."_**

Bailey looked at her sister and just started sobbing as she fell into her Emma's arms.

_"I'm so sorry."_ She sobbed to Emma,_ "I didn't mean to. It was stupid, I know. I was just upset. I'm never going to do it again."_

_"Okay. Good."_ Emma said as she held her little sister. _"Let's go."_

* * *

When they got to Emma's suite, Bailey sat down on the couch while Emma went to go put some tea on the stove and get a few blankets.

When she finally joined Bailey on the couch, the two didn't quite know what to say. After the awkward silence had passed, Emma finally spoke up.

_"How did you find out about me?"_ She asked Bailey.

_"Well, last summer, I was helping my foster parents clean up our house. We were moving and they asked me to be responsible for the attic. No one had gone up there in YEARS, so I guess that forgot what was up there."_ Bailey started, _"Well, when I went up there, I found a box with my name on it. I opened it up; I had NEVER seen it before in my life. Inside of it, was pictures of was pictures of our family- I mean OUR family"_ She said, motioning towards Emma and herself, _"I asked my parents about it and they said that when our Mom and Dad were killed in the accident, they gave all of their personal stuff to me. My foster mother said, 'They didn't know where Emma had gone off to, so they just gave it all to us for you when you got older.' Then, I asked who "Emma" was. They told me it was my older sister. They told me that you ran away and they never heard from you. I started asking all about you, and all they could give me was your name. So I googled it, and found out that you were working here."_ Bailey started crying, _**"I kept having these visions and dreams of me meeting up with you and finally having a REAL family. Not a foster one, but a REAL one.** I begged my parents to let me go to school here, but I never told them why. I didn't want to hurt them too much. I just told them it was a wonderful opportunity and they finally gave in."_ Bailey started to dry her tears,_ "And here we are..."_

Emma took all of it in. _"Bailey, I had no idea my mother- OUR mother- was pregnant. I guess I left just before she found out."_ Emma turned to Bailey, _"If I had known, I would have come back for you, I promise. You have to believe me!"_

_"I know. I do."_ Bailey said._ "I know that I probably shouldn't have said anything to you. I probably just messed up your life, right?"_

_"No no!"_ Emma jumped. _"This is wonderful."_ Emma said as she started to smile, _"To be honest, I always felt like I had a connection with you in class. You are so smart, and strong.** You reminded me so much of myself, and now I guess I know why.**"_ Emma laughed and then she looked at her sister. _"I just want you to know that, even though I haven't been here for you AT ALL your entire life, I am here now. I am not going anywhere. I want us to have a relationship, kiddo. I really do. I want you to trust me and I want you to feel like you can share things with me and that you can come to me for anything. I really mean that, Bailey."_

Bailey smiled at Emma. **_"That is exactly what I have always DREAMED of you saying."_ **she said with a yawn. Then, she rested her head on her sister's shoulder and feel asleep.

Emma let her sleep for a bit. She didn't know what she was going to do. How was she going to raise a 17 year old? Emma didn't even know what to do with herself. But she did know that Bailey was her sister- her blood, and now, it was HER responsibility to make sure Bailey had everything she needed and that was EXACTLY what Emma was going to do.

_Oh boy._ She thought. **_Heeeeere we go._**


End file.
